Lost City - Day 17
For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 17 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Lost City - Day 17 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = A Lost City pinata |NR = A money bag |before = Lost City - Day 16 |after = Lost City - Day 18}} Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Alert, User Dave! My sensors sense incoming Imp Porters. Crazy Dave: Importers? Of fine goods and glassware? Penny: Negative. They pitch tents on Gold Tiles, and the tents spawn zombies. Crazy Dave: Imps with bad inTENTs! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The relatively low amount of zombies in this level, along with the fact that Lost Pilot Zombies and their destructive ambushes are not present make it fairly easy to complete. *Imp Porters appear from the very beginning of the level, and the small distance between them and the Gold Tiles makes it unlikely that the player will not face tents from the early start. However, Imp Porters do not pose a huge threat even if using an inefficient strategy. **Lava Guava is particularly good at dealing with Imp Porters even before they can set up their tent. Ghost Pepper can be used if the player has not purchased the earlier plant. Alternatively, Cherry Bomb also works fine. *The familiar pair of Excavator Zombie and Parasol Zombie appear through the second part of Lost City just as much as in the first one. Any strategies that worked before will be fine now. Red Stinger and A.K.E.E. keep true to the theme of the world, but any pair of straight-shooting and lobbed-shot plants will work. *Bug Zombies are rather unnoticeable throughout the level. Even picking up Blover is not necessary. *The Gold Tile in the eighth column can prove to be a minor problem, as it is relatively close to the right of the lawn, but this is only a minor problem. **This can be slightly remedied by using a defensive plant there. Waves 3 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 1 |zombie4 = 5 |note4 = 100% Plant Food; first flag |zombie5 = 3 3 |zombie6 = 5 2 |note6 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 3 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 3 2 |note8 = 100% Plant Food; second flag |zombie9 = 4 2 |zombie10 = 3 4 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 1 |zombie12 = 2 4 3 1 5 2 |note12 = 600%/7 Plant Food; final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required Plants:' **Sunflower **Lightning Reed **Cherry Bomb **Blover **Chili Bean **Chard Guard : Start by planting Sunflowers at first column amd Chili Bean on Gold Tiles for more sun : Plant 3 columns of Lightning Reeds and Chard Guard at fifth column : When there are too many zombies, use boost on Lightning Reed for destruction : Cherry Bomb and Chili Bean are used to kill them when they get close (except Excavator Zombie) : Use Blover to take out Bug Zombies or you can use it with combo Chard Guard + Blover Strategy 2 *Required Plants: **Sun-Shroom **Red Stinger **Kernel-pult **Iceberg Lettuce **Potato Mine Start by planting Sun-Shrooms in the 4th and 5th columns and use potato mine to kill earlier zombies. Plant two columns of Red Stingers at the back of the house, and two columns of Kernel-pults at the 3rd and 4th columns, they will deal with the Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies. If things get out of hand, use plant food on Iceberg Lettuce. Gallery Lost City - Day 17 1.png|First flag by Lost City - Day 17 2.png|Second flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 17 3.png|Final flag by ThisUserLikesOreo Lost City - Day 17 4.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo LC - Day 17 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 17 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 IMG_0057.PNG|By PvZ2_Stragety_LC17.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-16-20-39-30.png|By SOLC17.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 17 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Imp Porter Zombie - Lost City Day 17 (Ep.215)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 17's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags